fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Time Pretty Cure
Tea Time! Pretty Cure is the eighth and the last Pretty Cure Season of User: Nattysakura. Plot Tea Time Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cures They introduce themselves as Rosemarie "Marie" Miho/Cure Rose - The leader of Tea Time Precure, she came from Fragrance Land to train on the Earth to be a precure like her sisters. She is a candidate to be a queen. She is a person described like "A person that you will love forever". She is the precure of the rose tea, her color is pink. Diane Minami/Cure Camomile - She is Vice-president of the student body, known for her sweetness and gentleness. She is the first friend of Rosemarie. Her color is white. Eirika Amaya/Cure Darjeeling - With her sister Chika they are beginners idols, knows all about fashion and trends. She is the precure of Darjeeling tea, and her color is orange. Chika Amaya/Cure Minty - With her sister Eirika, both of them are beginners idols, knows all about dance and idols. She is the precure of Mint tea, her color is green. Kazumi Fuji/Cure Vanilla - Is a old friend of Kevin. They were neighbors and always had a crush on him, moves to town and has initially jealous of Rosemarie but begins to have a great friendship with her. She is the precure of Vanilla tea, her color is blue. Hana Murasaki/Cure Jasmine - The second friend that Rosemarie makes on the earth, is part of the martial arts club, her family is from India and runs an antique shop. She has a strong personality and is very admired by students. She is the precure of the Jasmine tea, her colors is red and purple. Mimi Miho Cure Brownie - Is a magical manners baby born. Villains Infinity Gloom Emperor Gloom Malice Sela Alpha Gamma Omega Beta Notnok - its the monster of the day for Tea Time Pretty Cure. It the reverse word of Konton (Chaos). Mascots Chuchu - Is the mascot of the series. She is a humming bird. Levi - Is the another mascot of the series. Others Characters Queen Elizabeth/Cure Serenity - she's the current queen of the Fragrance Land, she was a Pretty Cure in the old days and the Perfume crown choose her as the new queen. She only transform into a pretty cure when she was in a extremely danger. She can give to the cures the clues to access to the Lady Form. Rosamaria Miho/Cure Rosa - she the older sister of Rosalie and Rosemarie, she loves her sisters and family and dreams to be in a team of pretty cure with all of her sisters. Rosalie Miho/Cure Bara - It's the older sister of Rosemarie and the little sister of Rosamaria, she have a kind personality and loves her sisters. Abigail/Cure Maid - It's one of the teachers at Fragrance Land and the guardian of "Maid Form". Ermelinda/Cure Fancy - she's one of the teachers at Fragrance Kingdom and the guardian of the "Maiden Form". Antonio - she's a friend and captain of the knights of the kingdom. Kevin Suzuki - Is adopted son of Thomas, he help the cures and is at the swimming club, he have a crush on Rosemarie. Thomas Suzuki- Is a old habitant of Fragrance Land, he runs a tea and coffee shop. Rosemarie does homestay at his home. Rosalinda Miho /Cure Pure Rose- she's the friend of the queen and her counsellor, she is too the guardian of the " Pure Form". She was a pretty cure in the old days, she is the mother of Rosamaria, Rosalie and Rosamarie. Lord - A mysterious guy who help the cures. Gen and Nobu Amaya - They the parents of Eirika and Chika. Nobu is a music producer and Gen is a music conductor. Ami and Shogo Murasaki - they're parents of Hana. They run an antique shop. Naoto and Juri Fuji - they're Kazumi parents. Naoto is a photographer for weddings while Juri is a caterer. Kohki and Mina Minami - they're Diane parents. Miwako is a Recipe book author while Kohki is a chocolatier. Movies Tea Time Precure: A Adventure down the Fragrance Hole Items Tea Dream Teapot - 'The cure's transformation device. They transform by saying Bonjour Pretty Cure Enchanté '''Sugar Dream Drops -' 'Queen Perfume Crown - ' 'Sabor Bracelets - ' 'Maid Cleanup Weapons -' 'Maiden Sincerity Swords -' 'Pure Life Rods -' 'Fancy Lady Brooch - '''The precure lady symbol, the color changes if the cure's are using differents forms. '''Roses Gardener Rods -' Locations *Fragrance Land *Shintoshiri **Kiseki Middle School **Sweet Dreams - Thomas tea and coffee shop. Rosemarie does homestay at his home. **Treasures - A Antique shop by Hana parents. Forms Maid Form - It's the first form that the cures can change. "A true lady need to keep everything around them clean and organized". They can use The Cleanup Maid Weapons to battle. Maiden Form - The second form that the cures can change. "A true lady It is behaved but fight for justice and the protection of all". They can use the Maiden Sincerity Swords to battle. Purest Form - The third form that the cures can change. "A true lady is pure and never ceases to surrender at the darkness". They Can use the Pure Life Rods. Lady Form - It's the final form that the cures can change and the mark of a true lady. Queen Form - Its the form of the queen of the kingdom. Queen Cure Form - It's a unique transformation, only present at the movie. Trivia '''More information coming soon... Category:Fan Series Category:User: NattySakura Category:Tea Thematic Series